Grimm Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Captain Renard Captain Renards page is completely incorrect and locked for absolutely no reason I can see. I have read it in the past and it looks just about the same, only now it has incorrect info insistently added. Yiou can not be a male hexenbeis or half hexenbeist. they are AAL FEMALE! Renard is NOT a half hexenbeist. ALL HEXENBEIST ARE FEMALE. ALL HEXENBEISTTHUS HAVE HUMAN FATHERS( OR AT LEAST NON HEXENBEIST FATHERS). THIS is irresponsible. I have never seen ANY vandalism on his page. In fact I have seen people improve it over the original entry several times. Although I have not previously done that myself it is now completely off base in every way. The assumption that his deformity when he drank the potion was his "real " face is stupid. Simply stupid. This is not a help to the show or the community. In fact most of the major characters are now locked. This is a public wiki. It doesn't belong to one person. I don't think it would help to start another wiki, but this one has gone too far in reflecting the views of vvery few individuals ( judging from the grammar mistakes one individual). I just want to say I am offended by the state of things, and the irresponsible guess work, and hope no one new to the show comes here to find out reliable info. :We are documenting the series, based on broadcasts and cast/crew statements; if it turns out we've been misled, we'll say so. Spoilers Spoilers should be allowed but should have a spoiler heading. The whole point of a wiki is to document information about what is known. If you don't want spoilers then you shouldn't be on the wiki. The main page headline of No Spoilers Please is laughable because of this. Let's develop a spoiler alert banner to go in the page whenever a spoiler follows. And the definition of spoiler needs to be addressed. Only 3 episodes have been released. According to most people everything about any of those 3 episodes can be considered a spoiler. AlopeX 18:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :My definition of a spoiler is information that has not been published/released by the producer or the network. Therefore the episodes that have been aired are NOT spoilers. Released trailers are not spoilers, although they were so defined on other other wikis, such as Lostpedia. If the community agrees with your proposal, I'll take off the "No spoiler" request, but until there's a consensus, it stays.-- 19:29, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I think we should do it like other wikis and put a template on the top of the page that says the page is a spoiler, or contains spoilers. -- Ice 00:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "Creatures" Do we have a consensus on what the "creatures" are called as a group? Non-human? Creature? Fairy Tale Creature? Monster? Majestros 02:39, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :So far, we've set up a category for each "species" of creature and put that category into a greater category called Creatures. Humans are also creatures, in a sense, but we've just been calling them Characters. I created a new infobox for creatures and am working to upgrade the individual pages.-- 04:04, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I find it peculiar we don't refer to the Grimms as creatures. They're certainly no more human than the rest. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Funny, I was thinking earlier today about that and re-doing the character category tree: *Characters **Humans **Grimms **Creatures ***Blutbaden ***etc. We don't actually have''a category called Humans yet, but we could... Comments from any and all, please. -- 03:42, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Based on a discussion here, Characters now includes "Episode Characters"-- 23:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps we should wait until we hear Grimms categorized as Wesen before we move them to the creature category. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 17:54, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :I think we're dealing with three groups: Wesen, Humans and Grimms. Grimms are Somewhere between the first two. Grimms have an ability (recognizing Wesen) and an attribute (being recognizable by Wesen); we don't know what the latter is because we've never seen Nick through the eyes of a Wesen. What ''does he look like to Monroe or Bud? How did Angelina Lasser recognize him so easily? Stay tuned?-- 20:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm leaning strongly toward Wesen being modified humans of some sort; probably an enchantment or curse cast upon a family and their offspring. In , Monroe says jay is lethal "to most humans" but not to Wesen-- which makes sense if Wesen are a subset of humans. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 13:53, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm thinking we should put them all, creatures, grimms and humans, under the catagory of human. As evidenced in 'The Good Shepherd' Seelengut and Blutbad can interbreed and Captain Reynaud provides proof that weisen and humans can interbreed and in the episide 'Love Sick' Adalind Schade lost what ever it was that made her a hexenbeast. Maybe that which makes weisen, weisen; grimms, grimm; is a form of a parasite passed from family member to family member. JimZ 20:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Pronunciation While the predominant language of the Wesen is clearly German, the pronunciation of the words (and frequently, the spelling) is rather Anglicized. As I add pronunciation keys to pages, I can't help but notice how often the Anglicized pronunciation is used in the show. What do you think...should we use the German, Anglicized, or both? Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 17:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :IMO, use the German pronunciation and explain where the show varies.-- 20:31, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hässlich/Reapers/Trolls There's some controversy over terminology. An IP editor has changed the species of Hulda and Reaper from Troll to Hässlich. I think that the Hässlich are a group of trolls. I think that's what NBC has told us. Back about the middle of February, I proposed merging Reapers (Group) with Hässlich. There have been no responses and I'm getting ready to roll. Comments please.-- 14:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Amen. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 21:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Executing and renaming "Reapers (Group)" to Reapers, which I'm leaving as a redirect.-- 19:21, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Episode Objects At User talk:Artiepenguin, Artiepenguin and I are having a discussion about setting up something for objects that only appear in a single episode. Participation is welcome.-- 00:25, March 5, 2012 (UTC) When a Page Is Needed Many of the pages that pertain to characters who appear (sometime very briefly) in a single episode are no more than stubs and will never be anything but stubs. The same applies to the pages for the cast members who portrayed those characters. A good example is Officer (Of Mouse and Man); she spoke one sentence while standing with her back to the camera. Do we need these pages?-- 21:02, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :They're unlikely to be researched at all, even by fans. I'd say not. However, it couldn't hurt to create a page per episode of minor characters, and maybe even a page of minor characters that appear across multiple episodes. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 21:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :I think this is a good idea, it will reduce the number of pages on the site, possible speeding it up. The per-episode basis of this seems good. If the character returns later and becomes more important, we could always create a page. I hope this idea will be used soon. Artiepenguin 18:59, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::A sample page is in my sandbox.-- 02:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Another editor (see my talk page) has suggested what I think is a very practical meeting point. Retain the pages for characters who have names and delete those for characters who have only descriptions. In , Sylvie and Robin stay on the list while Sylvie's Roommate, Robin's Mother, and Robin's Grandfather got to the Co-stars page. I'm going to implement this idea on and let other review the "finished" product.-- 18:51, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Image Credit Some time ago, Wikia added the "Added by " line to thumbnail images. I personally think it's superfluous, but I'd like some community input.-- 18:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) No community input being received in one hundred days, attribution has been eliminated.-- 15:21, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Character Talk Page Issues Hi, I have a question about the talk pages. The bubble that shows the number of posts in the talk page seems to be malfunctioning. If I go to say the Nick Burkhardt page, the bubble will show a number 3 for three posts. When I click on "Talk", it goes to a blank page. What is going on. Are the posts being deleted automatically, or does the counter stay at the maximum amount of posts. Whatever is going on, something needs to be fixed. A few days ago, I got an email notice that said someone added to the Wu talk page. When I visited it less than 24 hours later, the page was empty. Can someone please look into this issue and reply back on what is going on? Thanks-Artiepenguin 03:19, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :It apparently reflects the number of times the page has been edited. The first two edits were by an anonymous IP editor who had nothing to say, and the third edit was Jim purging their comments from the page. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:56, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Right, talk pages are supposed to be about improving the parent page. One of the reasons we no longer have comments at the bottom of pages in lieu of talk is that comments encouraged entries like "I love ."-- 14:01, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :I guess to discuss about the characters, you would post a blog. So on the Wu talk page, where I got the email, did the comments get deleted? Too bad there is no way to go back and see what they said. So if I am clear, Blogs are to talk about the Characters and talk pages are to talk about the actual pages. Artiepenguin 03:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Blog Listing Improvements When trying to navigate the blog posts, it can be somewhat difficult at times. On the general listing page, it is alphabetized, providing no dates. In the recent blog post listing, sometimes it takes awhile for posts to appear. It almost seems to display listing based on popularity (number of comments). Is there any better way of listing the blog posts? There really is no options currently, all results are in alphabetical order, not according to dates. Artiepenguin 03:36, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :I should first specify that blogs don't interest me all that much and I don't spend a lot of time looking at them. The code for the box on the main page is: . When I click on the "See More >" link at the bottom of the list, I go to a page with all the blogs in chronological order. The bloglist article of Wikia help may provide more information. If you want to create a blog list to experiment, please do it in a sandbox below your user page. See my page for an example of how linking to a sandbox works.-- 14:35, February 18, 2012 (UTC) German Vowels I've added those "pesty" German vowels (Ä ä Ö ö Ü ü) to the MediaWiki:Edittools. That's the box that comes up when you click on the plus sign below the word "more" while in edit mode. I haven't seen any use for the capital letters, but they're there.-- 01:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :The capital ones are used in nouns and in Österreich (Austria). I just added the ess-tzett, the German punctuation marks, and some German and other popular currency symbols, just in case they come in handy. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 05:33, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Facebook I'm considering removing the facebook variable from Template:Infobox cast and maybe others. There aren't a whole lot of them used and I'm always a little leery of FB pages with the names of performers; I'm never really sure that the pages aren't fan-created. I'm more comfortable using wikipedia as a source of cast and crew data. Comments?-- 16:14, March 25, 2012 (UTC) *'Support'. This isn't a social network. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 01:46, March 27, 2012 (UTC) *'Done.'-- 18:04, March 27, 2012 (UTC) The other Grimm Wiki Hello guys, while browsing some profile pages of recent contributors to our wiki I found out Grimmival has the Grimm wiki listed twice under his favorite wikis list. When I click on one of the links, it went to grimmaccess.wikia.com. The name (not the url) is exactly the same as ours, Grimm Wiki. He is the creator and there is only 28 pages on it. I am not trying to make anyone upset, especially not Grimmival. I just think he should rename it. Like to the Grimm Wiki Fansite or something. The only reason I am bringing this up is that it could be confused with this wiki. What do you think? http://grimmaccess.wikia.com/wiki ~ 03:18, 04 April 2012 (UTC) :Since Grimmival is an editor here and bureaucrat over on the other wiki, he'd like to share his goals for the other wiki with us.-- 12:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Deleted pages These non-redirected deletions are really getting to me. If a topic exists on the wiki, then it doesn't make sense for the page title to not point to where the information actually resides. As soon as I get time, I'll be going through all the episode character pages and episode object pages and doing the following steps: #Undelete the page. #Redirect the page to the place where the information is. This series of steps will ensure the following: *The edit history still is accessible, if anyone is interested, and *Anyone searching for the topic (maybe just me, but surely a few others) can find it without having to use the search feature. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Done (mostly, I may have missed a handful-- Co-stars and Objects, did I miss another category?). Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 05:18, April 22, 2012 (UTC) For anyone who liked Kimbra's song called "Two Way Street" that played on when Arthur arrived home, it is available for a limited time as a free download. To get it, you'll need to fill out a form on the right side of the page (scroll down, it's beneath the calendar), which will subscribe you to her mailing list. Enjoy! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 05:07, May 7, 2012 (UT Wesen Pages In my opinion we should make all of the different Wesen species pages regular articles again like they used to be instead of categories. I just think it makes more sense that each species is a regular page. Anyone else have anything to say about this? 17:43, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :That sounds like a good idea, I agree we should. General MGD 109 (talk) 21:56, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :How would we categorize the type pages? To say that Fuchbau is in Category:Fuchsbau (as distinguished from saying that Rosalee Calvert is in Category:Fuchsbau) seems redundant.-- 22:10, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::We wouldn't really need to put Fuchsbau in Category:Fuchsbau. I think its easier to just keep each species in Category:Wesen. Then for each Wesen category, we could just make it so its where people can easily find a list of the members of the species. ex: if someone went to Category:Fuchsbau, then they'd be able to find out that Rosalee, Freddy, and Ian Harmon are all Fuchsbau. 22:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Think we could try it like that and see how it works? 01:00, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Article make-up. Alright, I'm new, not sure how this all works, but I've been browsing the pages (correcting a few typos here and there) and I noticed that the tense in pretty much all the articles differs, sometimes it's past tense, sometimes present- sometimes even both in one article. Wouldn't it be neater (and easier on the eyes and brain) if it was all the same? Might be just me not being a native English speaker... Unwrought (talk) 21:35, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :We lack a specific policy. Theoretically, episode pages should be in the literary present. Other pages should be in simple past tense. We have not done a good job of enforcing this concept.-- 22:04, January 7, 2013 (UTC)